


even though we are far apart, the same moon and stars shine above us.

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Homesick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Under the moonlit nighttime sky, two friends tell each other that even thought they are separated --- by distance and exile, they still love each other.  (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	even though we are far apart, the same moon and stars shine above us.

**Author's Note:**

> original notes :  
> *points at tommy and tubbo* t h e m-  
> here take some MORE tommy and tubbo content bc y e s- istg im too obssesed with tommy, i write too much about him-  
> anyways so yknow on tommy's stream (10/12) theres a scene where tommy just stares to the sea holding the compass and theres a music disk playing? THE NAME OF THE DISK WAS FAR. GET IT????  
> so yeah. this one is kinda crappy and short but  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 427

  
  


Tommy sat under the stars on the island, moonlight shining above him, compass in hand.

The notes of Far chimed cheerfully, playing on through the night. The enchanting melody drifted from the jukebox placed next to Tommy, ringing out in clear notes.

Tommy studied the intricate compass in his palm once more, watching the metal glow violet with the enchantment, pulsing steadily with an amethyst flush. "Your Tubbo" was engraved in the iron of the compass in Wilbur's signature neat handwriting. A red piece of metal lay underneath the crystal glass, pointing unwaveringly in the direction of the infinite expanse of the sea before him, only shivering and moving ever so slightly every now and again.

Tommy stared at it for a few moments more, before looking up and away towards the shimmering ocean, reflecting the pristine silver of moonlight.

Somewhere in that direction, somewhere over the sea, was his best friend.

Tubbo.

He wondered what the brunette was doing right now. Did Tubbo miss him? Or had the other barely noticed his absence, didn't even care?

Just the thought of it made his heart ache.

The glimmering compass he held was a reminder of his friend, his Tubbo.

They were so far apart right now, thousands of blocks apart, separated by distance and exile. The stars shimmered above Tommy, casting a small, yet brilliant glow upon the island. 

He missed his best friend.

He didn't like being alone in the suffocating silence. He wanted to talk to Tubbo, to have friendly banter and teasing with the other again.

Tommy had so many things he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him he was sorry, sorry for messing everything up, sorry for ignoring Tubbo, sorry for _everything_.

The waves lapped gently onto the shore in what was almost a rhythmic pattern, crashing against the sand softly. Tommy and Tubbo were the duo of friends, joined at the hip, like the ocean and the shore, the sun and the moon, the river and the sand. 

Their friendship was inseparable, but was it really?

Tommy missed Tubbo so much ----- did the other feel the same?

Little did he know, said brunette was sitting on his bed right now, compass in hand, staring out the window in the direction of Logstead, missing his friend.

Under the moonlit sky, two friends tell each other that they miss each other so much, and even though they are so far apart, they still love each other."

**_"even though we are far apart, the same moon and stars shine above us."_ **


End file.
